ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Secta Divina del Fénix de Hielo
La Secta Divina del Fénix de Hielo es el principal gobernante y la secta más importante en todo el Reino Canción de Nieve debido a que ellos poseen el Legado del Fénix de Hielo. Mu Xuanyin es actualmente la Maestra de Secta. No todos aquellos que entren a la secta pueden recibir el linaje del Fénix. A los discípulos excepcionales se les será otorgado una gota de sangre del Fénix de Hielo diluida diez mil veces. Ellos serán capaces de cultivar el Canon de la Investidura del Fénix de Hielo pero el linaje sería muy delgado para ser pasado a la siguiente generación. Sólo al discípulo directo del Maestro de Secta se le será otorgado una gota de la sangre de origen del Fénix de Hielo. Los extremos poderes helados del Canon de la Investidura del Dios Fénix de Hielo y el entorno frío del Reino Canción de Nieve causa problemas de reproducción para ambos, hombres y mujeres, miembros de la Secta Divina del Fénix de Hielo. Ésto severamente limita el número de descendientes que puedan heredar el linaje. El linaje del Fénix Divino está constantemente encogiéndose y eventualmente llegará el momento en que finalmente se agote. Historia Hace mucho tiempo, la Secta Divina del Fénix de Hielo era una fuerza conformada por una familia. Aunque ellos tomaban discípulos del exterior, habían muy pocos de ellos. Era controlada muy duramente y ellos básicamente sólo tomaban discípulos femeninos. Pero, porque el Canon de la Investidura del Dios Fénix de Hielo era un arte divino del elemento hielo, sumado al entorno del Reino Canción de Nieve, era extremadamente difícil concebir niños para aquellos que cultivaban ese arte. Debido a dichos problemas, la secta fue forzada para aligerar sus restricciones y tomar discípulos calificados desde afuera a través de exámenes. Actualmente, la secta atrae nuevos discípulos a través de exámenes regulares. Aquellos que entran en el Palacio del Fénix de Hielo se les será otorgado el apellido "Mu". El apellido Mu es exclusivo para la Secta Divina del Fénix de Hielo. Tomar el apellido Mu te dará grandes beneficios y te hará más fácil estar en la Región del Fénix Divino, incluso en todo el Reino Canción de Nieve. Clasificación de los Miembros Maestro de Secta * Mu Xuanyin Vice Maestro de Secta * Gran Ancianos *Mu Yunzhi *Mu Huanzhi Maestros de Palacio (36 Maestros de Palacio) *Mu Bingyun Elders *Mu Tanzhi *Mu Yunque *Mu Canfeng Maestros de Salón (100 Salones) *Mu Fengshu - Principal Maestra de Salón del Salón de Nieve Congelada Otros *Mu Sushan - Asistente de Asuntos Generales del Salón de Nieve Congelada Clasificación de Discípulos Discípulo Directo del Rey del Reino *Yun Che Salón Divino del Fénix de Hielo (Discípulos internos) *Mu Feixue *Mu Hanyi *Mu Hanyu Palacio del Fénix Divino (Treinta y seis Palacios) *Mu Yizhou (Expulsado) *Mu Luoqiu *Mu Xiaolan Salón de Nieve Congelada (Ciento Ocho Salones) *Di Kui *Liu Hang *Feng Mo *Ji Hanfeng Palacio de la Nevada (Medio discípulos, medio trabajador a tiempo parcial) Otros *Mu Heng (Expulsado) *Li Mingcheng Artes Profundas *Canon de la Investidura del Dios Fénix de Hielo *Formación Prohibida del Fénix DivinoForbidden Ice Phoenix Formation *Olvido de la Luna Rota Ubicaciones *Lago Celestial Helado *Valle Fin de la Neblina Objetos *Semilla de Seda Nevada *Jade Gravado del Fénix Divino - Placa de identificación para los discípulos de la Secta Divina del Fénix Divino. *Starpicker Stone *Jadefallen Ice Soul Pellet *Amorous Frost Dew Entrance Examination The entrance examination is for membership into Freezing Snow Hall, which signifies one is an official disciples of the Sect. It happens once every year and lasts around seven days. An exam can have over one million participants each day. Divine Origin Realm is the basic requirement to participate in the entrance exam. If one fails the examination, they have to wait five years to take part again. The examination has three tests. Examinees are grouped together into teams of over one hundred thousand people: #Profound strength assessment - Those below Divine Origin Realm fail #Snowstorm Realm - Travel 150 km in a extreme snowstorm world. First 1000 people pass, the rest fail. #Ice Profound Realm - Stay in the realm and fight strong profound beasts as long as possible. The difficulty increases with time. The 100 people who last the longest will pass. The one with the best record in the exams will be rewarded. Curiosidades *From the lowest Snowfall Palace disciple to the highest Main Sect Master, Divine Ice Phoenix Sect only has a total of ten million members. *In Divine Ice Phoenix Sect, seniority is not based on age but rank. For example, all of the disciples in Snowfall Palace need to address the disciples of Freezing Snow Hall as senior brother or sister. en:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Categoría:Traducción Incompleta